In the Android operating system, there are three ways to shut down a process: (1) a user of normal priority can call the Android API killBackgroundProcesses( ) to shut down a process; (2) the root can call the kill(pid) command to shut down a process; and (3) the root can call the forceStopPackage( ) function to shut down a process.
While the first method can free up some memory space, the operating system can immediately reinitiate the process, so the first method is not necessarily effective.
In the second method, the kill(pid) command is a Linux command that bypasses the Android operation system, so unpredictable errors could occur, and the process can still be re-initiated by some system events.
The third method also cannot prevent the process from being re-initiated by some system events.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a technical solution that addresses the issue in the conventional technologies where a process that was shut down by a user cannot be prevented from being unintentional reinitiated.